Han Jin Chunqiu
Han Jin Chunqiu: Scroll of Propaganda Rewriting the Course of History (漢晉春秋: 歴史の流れを書き換える宣伝の巻物, Kan Shin Shunshū: Rekishi no Nagare o Kakikaeru Senden no Makimono) is the complete work of "history" that was written by Xi Zuochi, who discarded his role as a competent writer of history in favor of being someone who excelled in using propaganda for personal gain, as well as helping to promote the advancement of Eastern Jin Dynasty’s political position. The Han Jin Chunqiu translates as "Spring and Autumn of Han and Jin". Caster wrote so many countless lies and made up stories about the history of the Three Kingdoms period in the Han Jin Chunqiu, writing about Liu Bei and the people who followed him in a positive light, presenting them as talented and virtuous men loyal to the Han while Cao Cao and the Cao Wei dynasty were villainous tyrants. Although Caster would not have realized it then, the Han Jin Chunqiu would serve as the origin of people believing in the false facts about the Three Kingdoms era, for almost 2 millennia the whole world slowly and surely began to believe in what Caster had wrote in his work, convinced that the real Liu Bei was a kind and virtuous soul, or that the real Guan Yu was a legendary warrior considered a god of war, or that the real Zhuge Liang was a magnificent strategist of no equal. The Han Jin Chunqiu even inspired the historical author Luo Guanzhong to write the famous Chinese novel, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Romance_of_the_Three_Kingdoms Romance of the Three Kingdoms]. It is classed as an Anti-World Noble Phantasm because of how it affected the minds of the people worldwide, making the Han Jin Chunqiu one of the most dangerous Noble Phantasms to exist on a mental scale, it can be best described as the 'ultimate mind controlling weapon'. When he activates this Noble Phantasm, Caster writes in his scroll to make something up about a person, and whatever he writes about that person becomes the "truth", as a result this will affect almost everyone, making them believe that this person is known for what is written in Caster's scroll. For example: Caster could write about one person he sees, and writes about that one person being "a vile and horrible person who needs exterminating because he is an enemy of the world", the result will be that person becoming ambushed by the people around him/her and killed in a horrible manner. It even affects Servants, and even those who possess a high rank in the Personal Skill, Bravery, will mentally struggle from the Han Jin Chunqiu's mind control ability. Along with mind controlling others, Caster can also use the Han Jin Chunqiu to strengthen another Servant's legend and their Noble Phantasm by just writing about them in his scroll, such as what he did for Liu Bei and his twin swords Noble Phantasm. It can't create an existence from Caster's own making, but it can somehow alter one's existence into becoming something else, such as turning a human into a monster. Caster can choose which target whose name is written in the Han Jin Chunqiu can be affected by it or not. However, there are some Servants that happen to be immune against the effects of what this Noble Phantasm can do. It doesn't work on Fictional Heroic Spirits, those who have the Discernment of Poor Skill will also not be affected either, and those whose legends have been tarnished or almost erased by others are also immune to the Han Jin Chunqiu's mind control. Astolfo's Casseur de Logistille Noble Phantasm also prevents the effects of the Han Jin Chunqiu from invading his mind, though he gives up his own safety in favor of giving the book to his friend Roland so that the latter could protect their Master. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Noble Phantasms (Fate/Reverse) Category:Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-World Noble Phantasms